sorry (BONUS CHAP)
by dks120193
Summary: Member EXO nonton bareng video mesum kaisoo, kyaa! plus moment keluarga kecil Kaisoo myungsoo - WARNING! : rated M nc 21 (bahaya untuk anak d bwh umur)- YAOI, Mpreg, TYPO'S udah pasti - Kaisoo/kaiDO - EXO member [one shot]


**Cast : KaiSoo and other member EXO**

**Rated : M - NC 21 - ****DANGEROUS****FOR****CHILDREN****UNDER THE****AGE****CONSUMED**

**Warning : YAOI, Mpreg, alur ngaco, typo's berceceran karena authornya males ngedit. Bahasa aneh dan tidak baku.**

**Disclaimer : Kyungsoo, Jongin dan anggota EXO milik sm, keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri. Disini aku Cuma pinjem mana doank jadi jangan di ambil hati ne ^^**

**Seperti biasa**

**NO LIKE DON'T READ…..WKWKWK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi_"

Pertanyaan menggantung itu keluar dari bibir tipis laki-laki berwajah angelic, matanya menatap bergantian ke kedua sosok yang duduk tertunduk dihadapanya. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya dan sembilan sosok lain yang berada di ruangan itu. Dan tentu saja tidak di sadari oleh dua sosok yang seperti sedang di dakwa itu.

"jadi apanya hyung? tentu saja manusia hitam ini harus kita hukum" kini laki-laki ber_eyelener_ yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan di amini oleh yang lainya.

"sepertinya kesalahanya kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa di maafkan" tambah sang magnae evil sembari menaikan sudut bibirnya_menyeringai_

"apa sebaiknya kita usir saja manusia hitam kurang ajar ini hyung" tukas laki-laki yang menyerupai menara sutet itu sembari melipat dua tanganya di depan dada dan berjalan mendekati suho si laki-laki berwajah angelic tadi. Dan pernyataanya barusan sontak membuat dua wajah yang sejak tadi tertunduk itu mendongakan kepalanya. Hening masih menyelimuti ruangan itu dan ketegangan masih meliputi dua hati yang sedang dilanda kebimbangan.

"jadi…?" kembali suho melontarkan pertanyaan yang menggantung, satu alisnya terangkat menunggu jawaban dari dua sosok itu.

"Diam berarti setuju" kris memberi jeda pada pertanyaannya "begitukan kyungie?" matanya menatap tajam kearah laki-laki cantik bermata besar dihadapanya.

Kyungsoo, laki-laki bermata belo itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dan kris bersumpah dia ingin sekali memasukan kyungsoo kedalam karung dan membawanya kabur saat itu juga. Tapi bayangan Tao yang sedang mengasah pedang, dan lalu mengayukan pedang itu ke lingkaran hayalanya hingga pecah membuat kris kembali ke kesadaranya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali guna menetralkan kembali pikiranya. Kyungsoo masih loading mencerna ucapan kris tadi. Otaknya blank, berbagai pemikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Menyebabkan dia tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang di bicarakan tadi.

"sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan" dengan muka yang benar-benar innocent kyungsoo memandang satu-satu yang berada diruangan itu.

GUBRAGGGGGGGGG

Kesepuluh orang itu terjungkal kebelakang dengan mata melotot dan pupil mata hitam berbentuk obat nyamuk yang berputar-putar , mulut menganga dan sedikit mengeluarkan liyur. IWYUHH

"yak!kamjong item jelek pesek, kau apakan kyungie kami hingga menjadi seperti ini" luhan yang bangkit dari sweatdropnya langsung menerjang jongin dengan pukulan yang membabi tuli (?). setelah puas penganiaya kai luhan langsung memeluk kyungsoo dengan sayang. "maafkan kami kyungie, kami tidak menjagamu dengan baik hingga kau di mangsa si hitam sampai depresi seperti ini, eoh"

"yak? Luhan hyung jangan mengarang cerita, dan lepaskan kyungie ku" kai protes sambil menjuk-nunjuk hidung luhan dan langsung di sambit sembilan pasang sepatu "aww! Sakit, kalau kepalaku berdarah dan mati kalian harus tanggung jawab dengan menafkahi jandaberanak satu, sebulan sebesar 100 juta won" kai mendelik ke sembilan pelaku penyambitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Kai melirik kyungsoo yang membalas dengan senyum heartshape nya. Sebahagia itukah kyungsoo disebut sebagai jandanya seorang kim jongin hingga senyum yang sudah lama hilang itu kembali (?), atau karena membayangkan uang yang akan diterimanya setiap bulannya. Ahh author juga tidak tau dan yang tau hanya kyungsoo dan tuhannya.

"oke stop! Kembali kepembicaraan awal" suho menarik nafas dan mengembuskanya pelan-pelan mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kesabaranyanya yang tercecer ketika terjungkal tadi. "urie sarang kyungie, sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan kepada si hitam ini? terus terang kami ingin mendengar pendapatmu terlebih daluhu sebelum kami mengambil tindakan" suho berbicara pelan takut kyungsoo gak mudeng lagi.

"molla" jawab kyungsoo pelan sambil kembali menundukan kepalanya, sembari memilin ujung kemeja suho (?). kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama wajahnya menampilkan semburat merah.

"apa kau mau kami mengusir…"

"ANIO HYUNG" sergah kyungsoo memotong perkataan kris

"wow relax kyung" kris terkekeh geli melihat reaksi keras kyungsoo

"jadi…"

"hyung sekali lagi kau lontarkan kata itu, kamu mendapatkan payung cantik" kai mendelik ke arah suho

"bukan saatnya kamu memberikan komentar, kamjjong" suho balas mendelik.

"tadi kau tidak mau kami mengusir si hitam ini, berarti kamu sudah memaafkannya. Benar begitu kyungie?" kini lay ikut angkat bicara

"ne" sahut kyungsoo pelan, sangat pelan malah. Sampai-sampai semua yang ada sana harus menajamkan pendengaranya.

"jawab lebih keras kyungie, kami tidak mendengarnya" timpal xiumin

"HAIS! NE, AKU SUDAH MEMAAFKAN NYA DAN MAU MENCOBA MEMULAI SEMUANYA LAGI DARI AWAL. PUAS" kyungsoo menjawab dalam satu tarikan nafas. Mukanya sudah memerah maximal karena menahan malu. Jongin yang duduk persis di sebelah kyungsoo langsung memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajah kyungsoo didada bidangya. Dan menghadiahi ribuan kecupan di pucuk kepala kyungsoo. mulutnya tak berhenti menggumamkan kata terimakasih. Dan setetes cairan bening meluncur manis di pipi nya. Bukan _ bukan tangisan sedih, melainkan tangis bahagia. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang jongin. Satu tanganya terulur menghapus air mata bahagia di pipi jongin.

Senyum merekah tergambar di wajah kesepuluh orang yang menyaksikan kaisoo moment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sudah selesai?" tanya namja tiang listrik kepada lelaki cantik yang masih konsentrasi di depan computer.

"aigo! Mereka benar-benar menyelesaikan hasrat yang di pendam selama empat tahun hanya dalam satu malam. Ck, seperti tidak akan hari esok lagi untuk mereka melakukanya" jawab lelaki catik itu sembari membenarkan posisi kacamata minusnya yang melorot.

"memang mereka melakukanya dimana saja tao-ie?"

"kamar, tangga, ruang tv, halaman belakang, kolam renang, ayunan dan terakhir kau tau sendiri dimana itu" jawab tao dengan masih tidak mengalihkan focusnya dari layar computer didepanya. Dia benar-benar seperti agent CIA yang sedang menyusun hasil penyelidikan. Tanganya dengan ahli mengutak atik keyboard dan mouse dihadapanya.

"JONGMAL?! DAEBAKK"

"yup, selesai" tao meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku disebabkan lebih dari 2 jam berkutat dengan tugas yang diberikan namja chingunya.

"good job chagi" tangan tau terulur mengelus surai lembut kekasih tercintanya.

"ge, mau ku apakan video ini. Jangan bilang kau akam menjualnya dengan harga tinggi kepada penggemar jongin"

"ani, tapi kita akan nonton bareng dengan seisi mansion sekarang selagi kaisoo pergi mengantar myungsoo ke lotte mart" terang kris dengan senyum mesumnya.

"kau itu sempet-sempetnya memasang alat perekam di semua ruangan ckckck" omel tao.

"tapi sangat berguna, bukan?" kris membela diri

.

.

.

"Uaaaaaa, tadi myungcu takut pas bianglala itu berada di atas, tapi kalna ada appa jadi takutnya cedikit belkulang " celoteh mungsoo kepada ummanya yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan anak semata wayangnya.

"ooh, gitu ya? jadi sekarang setelah ada appa, umma gak ada artinya lagi buat mu Baby? baiklah kalau begitu umma pulang saja?" kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, menggoda myungsoo.

"ani umma, umma tetap olang peltama yang paling myungcu cayang di dunia ini" ujarnya seraya memeluk kyungsoo

"kalau umma mu no satu, yang nomor duanya siapa baby?" Tanya jongin

"tentu caja appa" teriak myungsoo sembari merentangkan tangannya. Jongin pun mendekatkan diri dan langsung memeluk anak berserta ummanya sekaligus.

Mereka tertawa bahagia dan menggoyangkan badan kekiri dan ke kanan sambil terus berpelukan. 'Keluarga kecil yang menggemaskan' mungkin itulah kata yang ada dibenak orang-orang yang menyaksikan adegan keluarga cemara ini.

"semua wahana sudah kamu naiki, sekarang mau kemana lagi?" Tanya jongin

"myungcu macih pengen jalan-jalan appa, tapi…." Dengan muka sedih yang ditekuk "kaki myungcu cakit" sambungnya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan anaknya yang diturunkan dari ummanya. "cha, kita jalan-jalan lagi sekarang, KAJJA!" seru jongin sembari menaikan myungsoo keatas pundaknya.

"yayy! Kajja!" seru myungsoo riang

"jangan bergerak seperti itu di pundak appamu, nanti kamu jatuh baby" nasihat kyungsoo ketika melihat anaknya kegirangan di atas pundak jongin."kajja, kita keliling lagi" Kyungsoo memeluk tangan jongin dan merekapun melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan nya.

Sisa hari ini mereka habiskan dengan berfoto bersama di studio foto yang ada di sina. Di sambung dengan makan di restoran keluarga dan lalu mereka memasuki tempat karaoke keluarga. Dan dengan keputusan itu mereka /jongin dan kyungsoo/ harus rela mendengarkan nyanyian myungsoo yang tidak bisa di kategorikan merdu. Anak itu sangat bersemangat nge-rap/bakat yang diturunkan dari jongin/ dengan dialeg cadelnya. Patut di sayangkan suara merdu kyungsoo tidak turun kepada anaknya. Dan dalam kasus ini jongin lah yang patut disalahkan.

Sungguh, ketiga hati itu diselimuti kabahagiaan.

Author berdoa semoga mereka menjadi keluarga yang sakinah, mawadah dan wa'rohmah. Amin

.

.

.

.

Terlihat pintu kamar itu terbuka dan keluarlah dua manusia dengan tanpa busana menutupi tubuh mereka, dengan laki-laki yang lebih kecil mengelayut seperti koala dan bibir mereka yang rerlihat saling memakan. Ciuman panas itu relepas di pertengan tangga. Kyungsoo laki-laki kecil tadi turun dari gendongan jongin. Di memposisikan dirinya membelakangi jongin dengan lutut bersimpuh di tangga ke enam dari bawah dengan tanggan yang bertumpu di tangga ke tujuh sedangkan kakinya bejinjit di tangga kelima dengan tumit di atas lutut jongin dibelakangnya. jongin berdiri tegak dengan lututnya di tangga ke lima dengan tumit kyungsoo menempel pada lututnya, tanga jongin berada pinggang kyungsoo. jongin mengesekan kepala penisnya ke lubang kyungsoo yang sudah basah. Dengan tanpa kesulitan yang berarti dia memasukan penisnya dalam sekali hentak. Punggung kyungsoo melengkung seksi dengan kepala mendongak menambah kesan seksi jika di lihat dari pisisi jongin. Jongin mengeram nikmat karena penisnya terjepin oleh dinding lembut lubang kyungsoo. Tangan jongin sibuk menggerayangi tubuh bagian belakang kyungsoo dengan bokong yang terus maju mundur. Sesekali tangan nakalnya memukul pipi pantat kyungsoo. "akh hjonghh emhh" jerit kyungsoo bersama desahanya ketika dia merasakan pedas akibat tamparan jongin tadi. Jongin mempercepat gerakan in-out nya setelah merasakan gejokal dalam perutnya yang akan segera meledak.

"I'm close kyung uhhh lobangmu menghisap rakus penis ku emhh"

"me to jonghhh ahh"

Jongin meraih penis kyungsoo dan mengocoklnya seirama dengan sodokanya di lubang kyungsoo.

"JONGIN"

"KYUNGSOO"

Spurttttttttttttttttt

Mereka mencapai klimaks bersama. Jongin memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang sambil menciumi punggung kyungsoo. ditariknya dagu kyungsoo untuk menghadapnya dan melumat lembut bibir heartshape yang sedikit membengkak itu dengan penuh cinta.

Jongin membalikan tubuh kyungsoo dan membopongnya ala bridalstyle ke ruang tv. Membaringkan kyungsoo di atas sofa besar yang ada di situ dan menindihnya. Mereka kembali berciuman panas, lidah saling membelit dan suara kecipak menambah aura erotis di ruangan itu. Tangan jongin memilin nipple kyungsoo bergantian , sesekali dia mencubitnya karena gemas menghasilakan erangan manja dari kyungsoo. tangan jongin rerambat ke bagian perut dan paha dalam kyungsoo.

"ahh emhh jonghhh" kyungsoo melepaskan ciumanya untuk mengeluarkan desahan, sementara jongin langsung mengalihkan bibirnya ke nipple kanan kyungsoo dan melahap dengan rakus nipple mungil itu. Desahan kyungsoo semakin menjadi ketika jongin kembali melahap penisnya yang sudah kembali mengacung. Disandarkan kaki kirinya ke sandaran sofa dan menekuk kaki kananya hingga menyentuh dada. Tangannya terulur membelai rambut jongin yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

"jong emhh masukan lagi ahh" pinta kyungsoo

PLOP

Jongin melepaskan penis kyungsoo dari mulutnya. Dia menyanggupi permintaan kyungsoo dan langsung memposisikan penisnya ke dalam lubang basah kyungsoo yang sudah kembali berkedut. Bibirnya kembali melumat bibir kyungsoo. jongin benar-benar sudah tahu kemana harus mengarahkan penisnya. Penis jongin seperti bisa mendeteksi posisi sweetspot kyungsoo. erangan dan desahan keduanya kembali terdengar.

"jonghhh kaki kuhhh pegal ahhhh" rengek kyungsoo setelah bebrapa lama.

Jongin melepaskan tautan mereka menarik lembut tangan kyungsoo sehingga terduduk. Jongin mengecup kilat bibir kyungsoo sembelum memutar kubuh kyungsoo untuk membelakanginya. Kini kyungsoo duduk di atas paha jongin, merapatkan punggungnya ke dada jongin dan tangan kananya membelai tengkuk jongin. Mereka kembali berciuman. Perlahan jongin membaringakan dirinya dengan kyungsoo berada diatastubuhnya. Ciuman itu terlepas lagi tatkala jongin mengangkat pantat kyungsoo dengan dua tanganya sambil sedikit meremas dua belak pipi pantat kyungsoo. kembali memposisikan penisnya kedalam lubang kyungsoo. telapak kaki kyungsoo berada diatas paha bawah jongin. Bertumpu untuk membantu jongin mengangkat pantatnya.

BLESS

Penis jongin masuk sempurna ke dalam hole kyungsoo. dengan posisi ini kyungsoo Dapan sedikit bersantai. Punggungnya yang menepel di dada jongin bisa mersakan degupan jantung jongin. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. Posisi ini terlihat seperti kyungsoo sedang bersantai diatas kursi pantai.

Jonngin tahu posisi _the double deker_ ini adalah posisi kesukaan kyungsoo. Tangannya masih setia di kedua pipi pantat kyungsoo dan kembali membantu kyungsoo menaik turunkan pantatnya.

Tangan kyungsoo memegang erat pertengahan tangan jongin. Bibir sexy nya terus mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan, yang tentu saja tanpa disadarinya memompa semangat jongin. Kyungsoo semakin cepat menaik turunkan kubuhnya dengan bantuan jongin. Penisnya bergoyang-goyang disetiap gerakan nya. Satu tangan jongin merih penis mungirl kyungso dan mengurutny keras.

"AHHHH"

Teriakan keras dari keduanya mengakhiri sesi berceinta mereka di ruang tv tersebut.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya, yang pasti sekarang mereka sudah ada di teras belakang. Berdiri dengan kyungsoo bersandar di tiang marmer besar. Satu kakinya melingkar di pinggang jongin. Bibir mereka bertautan dengan kepala keduanya bergerak liar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tanpa aba-aba jongin langsung memasukan kembali benda pusakanya ke dalam hole kyungsoo. membuat kyungsoo sontak mengigit bibir jongin, dan jongin tidak keberatandengan itu. Tangan jongin bergerak nakal memainkan putting kyungsoo bergantian dan satu tanganya memanjakan benda pusaka kyungsoo dengan tangan lainya. kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah atas segala perbuatan jongin yang memanjakan ke tiga titik kenikmatanya. Tanganya bergelayut di leher jongin semakin erat. Mencoba mempertahankan posisinya karena kakinya sudah terasa lemas.

Hujaman demi hujaman jongin di nikmati kyungsoo. matanya terpejam dan bibirnya seakan tidak lelah menggumamkan desahan-demi desahan tepat di telinga jongin.

Bokong jongin bergerak makin brutal dengan cepat dan dalam mengaduk-aduk lubang kenikmatan kyungsoo.

"ahh…ahh..ahh emhh" desah kyungsoo

"akhh kyung lobang mu nikmat ughhh" erang jongin

Dan kembali teriakan keras menggema mengakhiri sesi bercinta di teras belakang.

Jongin mengecup kening kyungsoo lama. Mereka berdiri berpelukan dengan penis jongin yang masih bersarang di hole kyungsook.

"ahh jong" desahang kyungsoo kala jongin mengangkatnya kedalam dekapanya. Kaki kyungsoo melingkar di pinggang jongin.

"sepertinya kita perlu membersihkan diri kyungsoo" bisik jongin dengan terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kolam Jacuzzi yang berada didekat teras yang airnya mengalir ke lolam renang di bawarnya. Dia memasukan tubuhnya kekolam dengan kyungsoo yang setia menepel seperti koala.

Mandi tengah malam di kolam bukanlah ide yang buruk. Apalagi mandi di dalam Jacuzzi dengan air hangat dan gelebungan air yang memijat tubuh seakan memanjakan dan mengembalikan stamina keduanya. Mengingat sekarang tubuh mereka berdua sudah lengket dan berbau sangat amis.

Jongin dengan telaten menggosok punggung kyungsoo dengan sesekali menggodanya dengan mencuim dan membuat banyak kissmark di punggung mulus kyungsoo. kyungsoo terkekeh geli dengan perlakuan jongin. Jongin sedikit mengangkat kyungsoo dan membaliknya. Dengan sigap dia menyambar bibir kyungsoo yang sudah membengkak.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bokongnya dan kembali memposisikan penis jongin di lubangnya. Tangan mungil kyungsoo memegang kejantanan jongin, mengocoknya sebentar sebelum melesakan ke dalam holenya sendiri dengan menurunkan bokongnya.

Jongin menyeka keringan di pelipis kyungsoo, merapikhan rambut yang sudah panjang dan menutupi mata owl kyungsoo. ditatapnya mata bulat itu, tanganya masih setia membelai pipi tembam kyungsoo. "aku mencintai mu hyung, melebihi apapun di dunia ini"

Kyungsoo mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya sembari mendekap erat jongin. Dia tidak mau meihat jongin kembali menitikan air matanya.

Jongin yang sudah kembali high langsung menyusu pada nipple kyungsoo yang berada dihadapanya. Diemutnya nipple imut itu sambil sesekali menarik dan sedikit menggit dengan giginya.

"emm ahh ahh" tangan kyungsoo menelusup ke rambut jongin, meremasnya sedikit, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tengah menguasai tubuhnya. Dia menghentakan tubuhnya semakin cepat. Penis jongin terasa membesar di dalam hole simpitnya. Dan pada hujaman ke empat kembali keduanya meneriakan nama pasanganya. Dengan penis jongin yang kembali mengisi hole kyungsoo dengan sperma kentalnya. Sementara kyungsoo membiarkan spermanya mengalir mengotori air Jacuzzi.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan dagunya di ceruk leher jongin. Menikmari belaian tangan jongin di punggungnya.

"kyung main ayunan yuk" bisik jongin di telinga kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap mata jongin tanpa menjauhkan tubuhnya. Sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang tepat ke samping kolam renang. Menatap sebentar ayunan yang berada disisi kanan kolam renang, kembali menatap jongin.

Sorot Mata jongin menyiratkan Tanya 'gimana?'

Kyungsoo tampak sedikit berfikir. Pupil matanya berada di sudut atas dengan telunjuk memijat-mijat ijung bibir tebalnya. Kemudian bibirnya menarik garis ke atas dan kepalanya mengangguk antusias. Membuat jongin bener-benar gemas dengan tingkah _childish_ nya.

"let's go!" seru jongin seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju ayunan. Sementara kyungsoo masih keukeuh betah dengan gaya koala.

Kaki kyungsoo yang semula melingkari pinggang jongin kini menjuntai ke bawah. Dengan masih dalam pisisi di pangkuan joingin. Dan penis jong in yang masih betah di dalam hole hangat nya.

Jongin menggerakan kakinya guna mengayunkan ayunan yang mereka naiki. Tangan kyungsoo memegang bahu jongin dan dia mulai kembali menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun. Tangan nakal jongin kembali meremas pantat kyungsoo menambah panas kegiata mereka. Semakin tinggi ayunan itu mengayun maka semakin cepat pula gerakan kyungsoo mengeluar masukan penis jongin dalam lubangnya. Debaran jantung akibat aktifitas sex mereka di tambah sensasi rasa dari ayunan yang semakin tinggi, membuat rasa yang luar biasa dalam percintaan ini.

Ayunan berhenti setelah beberapa waktu lalu mereka klimaks bersama kembali. Pelukan keduanya semakin erat. Mereka sama-sama lelah tapi tampaknya mereka belum mau menyudahi kegiatan panas ini.

"jong aku haus" rengek kyungsoo.

"nde, kita ke dapur sekarang"

.

.

Kyungsoo meminum dengan rakus air dalam gelas yang di berikan jongin. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya terlentang di meja makan. Jongin menempatkan diri di samping kyungsoo dengan posisi yang sama.

"Kyung, naik keatasku"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. Dia tau arti dari naik ke atas jongin berarti dia kembali harus menunggangi laki-laki itu. Kyungsoo duduk di atas paha jongin dengan posisi membelakangi jongin. Dia bertumpu dengan lutunya di atas meja di sisi paha jongin . kembali dia memasukan penis jongin kedalam holenya. Tangan kyungsoo berada di atas pahanya sendiri, sementara tangan jongin memegangi pantat kyungsoo . posisi _reverse cowuke_ adalah salah satu posisi kesukaan jongin. Dengan posisi ini dia bisa dengan jelas melihat hole kyungsoo menelan seluruh batang nya. Dengan posisi ini juga penisnya semakin masuk dan mencapai titik terdalam kyungsoo. memandangi punggung kyungsoo yang melengkung seperti busur, terlihat seksi di mata jongin. Pantat padat dan kenyal kyungsoo terpangpang di depan mata. Bergoyang seperti jelly seiring gerakan naik turun tubuh kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya menghadap jongin, dengan gerakanya itu penis jongin serasa diperas didalam lubang kyungsoo.

"emhh kyung" erangnya.

"jong aku lelah" cicit kyungsoo

Mengerti, jongin pun memeluk erat kyungsoo dan membalik posisi mereka. Sekarang jongin berada diatas kyungsoo dan kembali menggenjot lubang kyungsoo. mereka kembali orgasme setelah beberapa lama dan jongin terlelap diatas kyungsoo tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Semetara kyungsoo sudah terlelap lebih dulu.

"KAMI PULANG!" teriakan kyungsoo menggema di ruang depan. Sontak ke sepuluh orang yang berada di ruang tv kelimpungan mecari remote tv, tentu saja untuk mematikan film yang dibintangi kaisoo tadi.

Namun naas remote tv tidak ditemukan hingga kyungsoo dan jongin yang membopong myungsoo yang tidur tiba di ruang tv.

"YAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" seru kyungsoo dengan langsung berlari kedepan tv. Tangannya terlentang mencoba menutupi layar tv flat 50 inch yang tentu saja sepetinya percuma, tubuh mungilnya tak cukup untuk menutupi layar lebar tersebut.

"percuma kyung, lagian kita sudah selesai ko" ledek luhan dengan cengiran khasnya.

"ya sudah tolong kamu matikan kyung, kita sudah ngantuk dan mau ke kamar dulu" sambung suho yang di angguki oleh yang lainya.

"jjalja kyung" baekhyun sengaja lewat depan kyungsoo dan menjawil pipi tembam kyungsoo sabil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Genit.

"aku tau kalian tidak akan tidur setelah di kamar" geram kyungsoo marah.

Semua isi mansion sudah masuk kekamar masing-masing dan tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendengar suara rintihan, desahan dan erangan dari tiap kamar.

Sementara kyungsoo masih menangisi dvd made in kristao di ruang tv. "Jongin gimana ini hick semua melihatnya hik"

Dan jongin hnya bisa menghela nafas karena harus membujuk kyungsoo. Dia sangat tau kalau kyungsoo sedang merajuk akan sulit membujuknya./poor jongin/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan kyungsoo berciuman di hadapan semua penghuni mansion sementara myungsoo menutup mata dengan tangan mungilnya. Bukan, mereka bukan sedang melakukan adegan senonoh mereka secara live. Saat ini jongin dan kyungsoo berada di atas altar. Acara pernikahan sederhana tapi tidak mengurangi kesan sakral.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan mengikat cinta mereka dalam hubungan yang lebih sakral lagi atas permintaan myungsoo, dan memang merekapun menginginkan nya.

Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari raut wajah sepasang pengantin dan seluruh wajah yang hadir di acara ini.

Sekarang sepasang pengantin itu sedang bersiap melempar bunga.

Satu !

Dua !

Tiga !

Dengan gerakan slow motion bunga itu melambung ke atas dan menukik turun ke kerumunan lima uke yang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk berebut bunga tersebut. Dan HAPP bunga akhirnya jatuh di genggaman seorang laki-laki cantik.

"kyaaa hanie kita akhirnya akan segera menyusul" Teriak sehun kegirangan.

"sial, kenapa kita di duluin magnae" geram ke empat seme.

FIN

Kyaa akhirnya bisa up date. Maaf yaa lama. Rencananya sih mau bikin lanjutanya tapi mood n feel nya udah ilang. Maklum author abal. Jadi untuk mengurangi kekecewaan kalian aku bikin bonus chap nya. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan ff super abal ini.

Maaf beribu maaf, maksud hati mau buat ff serius tapi jatohnya malah jadi lawak gini (duhh).

Udah ahh cuap-cuapnya.

Sempai jumpa lagi di ff lainya.

PAYYYYYPAYYYY


End file.
